


The Best Idea

by blubberries



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bartender Levi, Eren is an ass, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Armin Arlert, Pining Jean Kirstein, alleyway blowjobs cause why not, armin loves it though, connie is an ass, he is so embarrassing, jean kirstein sings, jean makes a fool of himself, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubberries/pseuds/blubberries
Summary: Jean Kirstein is in love with Armin Arlet and has been for half his college career.Is there a right way to go about it? Sure.Does Jean go the right way about it? Of course not.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	The Best Idea

**Author's Note:**

> song is ‘nothing’s gonna stop us now’ by starships :) enjoy <3

Jean had no idea when this tradition began, but he certainly had no complaints. 

Every Thursday, Jean and his group of friends would go to the local bar across from campus and get exceptionally wasted. Of course, the bartender knew they were underage, but they were good kids. Being absolute brats aside, Jean knew that Levi trusted them to be responsible. 

So when Levi heard the bell above the door ring, he didn’t have to turn to know it was the little runts. He also didn’t have to look up to know that Mikasa was next to Eren, Connie was next to Sasha, and Jean was next to Armin. He didn’t know if they planned this every Thursday, but somehow, this formation never failed. 

“Levi, you’re playing some really shit music right now. Nobody’s gonna dance to this, man.” Connie stated, sliding onto the barstool in front of the short man. Levi grunted as he continued to wipe the inside of a beer glass, twirling his wrists around the rim. 

“It’s my bar, and I’ll play what I want. Get off of the barstool, too. You know the rules.” Levi mumbled out, setting the glass down behind him. He turned and gripped the counter behind him, leaning against it. 

Connie groaned, leaning his forehead against the bar. “You’re still on that, Levi? The barstools have cushions on them! The booths are wooden, Levi. They hurt your ass after awhile!” He whined.

Everyone flinched at the sound of Levi’s towel whipping the top of Connie’s head, which was immediately followed by bursts of laughter. Connie sat up like he’d been burnt, holding the top of his buzz-cut with both of his hands. Sasha leaned on Connie, holding her sides whilst she wheezed on the lack of air entering her lungs.

“You’re going to get your forehead grease on my wood, brat. Go sit or I'm kicking you out.” 

“Bet you wish you had something else on your woo—”

_“Connie.”_

The group laughed once more, walking to the back of the bar to their respective booth. Levi was about to go back to cleaning glasses until he noticed a lingering figure. He raised an eyebrow at Jean, glass, and towel in hand. “Can I help you?” He deadpanned. 

“Yeah, um…” Jean looked back to his friends before turning back to Levi. “Do you think you could play a song for me? Later?” 

Levi met his gaze with annoyance. Jean shuddered under the stare, bringing his hand up to scratch his neck awkwardly. 

“It’s just that… I think I’m gonna make a move tonight. Kinda long overdue, ya know?” Jean managed out, followed by a weak laugh. 

Levi chuckled, “About three years overdue, like a boring ass library book.” He stated, beginning to clean the glass in his hand. Jean felt his cheeks grow hot at the comment. 

He was well aware that he’d waited too long to admit his feelings to Armin. They just… never seemed to get the timing right. Freshman year of college, Jean had a girlfriend coming out of high school. They had broken up around the end of the semester due to distance, but that’s when Armin began to date a boy in his Intro to Chemical Engineering course. They didn’t last long, but Jean had already begun to start messing around with a girl he met at a weekend party by the time Armin informed them of the news. Now, though? Both of them were single, and Jean prayed to God that he hasn’t been reading the room wrong. 

Also, he may or may not have confided in Levi one night, drunk out of his skull. 

“Just… play it whenever okay? If I know when you’re gonna play it, I’ll chicken out.” Jean admitted, leaning against the bar on his forearms. Levi looked ready to whip him too, but he sighed and set his glass down. 

“So, what’s the song?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

When Jean told him, Levi abruptly stopped cleaning his glass. 

“You’re joking.” Levi deadpanned. Jean simply shook his head, pushing off the bar with his hands. Levi waited a few more seconds before setting down his glass. “God, you’re not joking.” 

Jean winced at the disbelief in his voice, his eyes averting from the older’s gaze. It wasn’t a bulletproof plan, that’s for sure. Jean had no idea if this was going to work, and he didn’t even know if Armin liked this song. Still, Jean knew that with a few drinks in him, he would be able to quite literally confess his love to Armin. 

The thought made him nauseous. 

“Any chance you wanna pour me a shot, Levi?” Jean croaked out, his nerves beginning to build up like a potion in a brewing cauldron. 

Levi simply turned around and grabbed a whipped cream flavored vodka, pouring a small bit into a shot glass. He then poured another glass before turning to Jean. The younger took the small glass willingly and knocked it back instantly. He watched Levi knock back a glass as well, and his face scrunched up in confusion. 

“I can’t be sober and watch this, Jean,” Levi said as if it was obvious. Jean sighed and patted the table twice before stepping back.  
“Always so supportive, Levi. Makes me feel great.” He mumbled before walking back to their respective spot. 

As always, Armin had left a spot open for him. Jean slid onto the wood as he had done so many times before, minding the stupidly low ceiling light that hung above the table. 

“What took you so long? Thought you got the shits.” Eren said with a grin, leaning back against the wall in the corner. Jean didn’t have to look under the table to see his legs spread out, leaving little room for anybody. 

“Eat a dick, Jaeger. Close your legs while you’re at it.” Jean said, reaching forward to grab the iced tea that Connie had ordered. He sipped on it as if trying to cool himself down. His body felt like it was on fire next to Armin. He could feel their thighs touching. Damn Eren for not giving them any room to spread out.

When would Levi play the song? Would it be before or after their drinks? Would he wait for Jean to get a bit tipsy? Or was he going to make him sing whilst being sober? 

“Jean!” 

Jean was snapped out of his thoughts, turning to the owner of the voice. He saw bright blue eyes looking up at him, a smile on his lips. He then turned to see Connie attempting to get the now empty iced tea out of his hands. Jean quickly let go, whipping the condensation of the glass on his hands. 

“Sorry! Sorry, just… thirsty.” 

“Yeah, I can fucking tell! Christ, your bladders the size of fucking Texas.” Connie snapped at him, trying to sip the remains of his drink. 

Hange then walked over, in their hand a small notepad. They were close friends with Levi, so by default, close friends with the group of young adults. They smiled and put their hands on their hips, looking down at Jean.

“I was wondering where you were at? Can I get you something to drink?”

Connie scoffed and looked up at them. “I think he’s fin— Ow!” 

Jean rolled his eyes while Connie nursed his kicked shin, turning to look up at Hange. “What’s on draft tonight, Hange?” 

He heard Eren snort, and he turned to look at the long-haired boy. 

“You sound like a fucking dad, dumbass.” 

Jean gritted his teeth and ignored the jab, turning back to Hange. 

Hange only laughed at their bickering and tapped the pen against their notepad, “We’ve got Cream ale and American Pale ale tonight. Does any of that sound good?” Hange asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger. 

Jean swallowed heavily, being reminded of the events that will transpire tonight. “Actually, on second thought, can you just get me something strong?” He asked, feeling a grimace begin to grow on his face. 

“Something strong, hm? If that’s what you want. For the rest of you?” 

Jean didn’t listen to their orders, not like he had to. Eren usually ordered some gross ass beer, Sasha stuck to a diet Pepsi with buffalo wings and fries, Connie tells Hange to surprise him, Mikasa stuck with water and a burger, and Armin usually orders a Levi specialty. 

Jean watched as Hange walked away to the bar with their orders before turning back to his friends. He was met with their skeptic gazes, causing him to frown. “What? Is something on my face?” Jean asked, looking around to meet their eyes. He met Armin’s, and his heart caught in his throat. He always did look so beautiful in the warm light. 

“You usually order a specialty drink with me, that’s all,” Armin noted, and Jean mentally cursed himself for forgetting. In all honesty, he hated the fruity drinks that Levi made. But, how was he going to deny Armin when the other would ask him to take a sip of his own drink, eyes bright and smile wide? 

“Sorry, sorry… I’m just worried about my exams coming up, you know?” Jean lied, shrugging his shoulders and placing his forearms back on the table. 

“You? Your grades are perfect, Jean. What are you worried about?” Armin asked, resting an elbow on the table, cheek in his palm. It was almost as if all of his attention was on him. 

Jean looked up to see that that was indeed true; Mikasa and Eren were talking to each other, a smile splayed lightly on both of their faces. He looked over to see Connie and Sasha talking as well, Sasha’s eyes wide and Connie’s hands moving along with his mouth. It was as if everyone was in their own little world, and Jean just so happened to have the luck of being in Armin’s world. At least, he hopes that's the case. 

“You know how Dr. Micah can be. Just scared he’s gonna fail me for little mistakes here and there.” Jean admitted, and he wasn’t lying this time. His professor was unforgiving, and he knew Armin knew that as well. The other had helped him study more times than once. Perhaps that was a bad idea because Jean was simply too preoccupied watching the way Armin’s mouth wrapped around his pen when he was deep in thought rather than focusing on his own studies. 

Still, Armin rolled his eyes. “Like you'd make mistakes. We’ve studied all the time, Jean. You’re a genius. You have to start giving yourself more credit.” 

Jean flushed from the praise, especially from someone like Armin. Dean’s list. honor student Armin. Despite the fact that Jean was helplessly in love with the blonde, academic praise from someone like Armin made him blush all the same. 

“Armin…” Jean began, but he was cut short by Hange coming back with their drinks. They began to pass them out, setting the glasses on the wooden table. They tucked the tray under their armpit, “Your food will be out in a second. Anything else I can get for you guys?” They asked, looking at each of them. 

After multiple shaking of heads, Hange walked away once more. Jean sighed as he turned back to see everyone now out of their little worlds, ready to mingle with one another. What shitty luck, huh? 

“What did Levi cook up this time, Armin?” Eren asked, leaning forward to inspect the drink in front of Armin. It was a drink that faded from white to yellow, and a sliced lemon was cut neatly on the side of it. The blonde picked up the drink, turning it around in his hand to inspect it. 

“I have no idea, honestly. Looks sour, don’t you think?” He mused, looking over to Mikasa and Eren with a smile. Mikasa met his gaze with a nod. 

Armin brought the glass to his lips and took a sip, and the table awaited in silence as they watched his throat bob up and down from swallowing. Armin scrunched up his face immediately, his lips puckering. 

Ah, so it was sour. 

The table erupted in laughter once more, Sasha slapping the table and Connie leaning against her as they watched Armin’s sour face. Mikasa covered her mouth as she laughed, the laughter lines around her eyes prominent. Eren grabbed the drink with a chuckle, shaking his head.

“No way it’s that sour, Armin.” He said before taking a bigger gulp than Armin. He instantly grimaced and felt his body shiver, clenching his eyes shut. “Jesus Christ, what the fuck is this?” He asked nobody as his friends began to double over in laughter once more. 

“It’s—” Armin coughed, a hand on his chest. “Lemon, for sure. Lemon and…” He let his tongue brush along his bottom lip, and Jean felt his soul die a bit. “Vodka? Something else, though. Whatever it is, I absolutely love it.” Armin said with a smile, grabbing his drink back. 

“Your sour face says otherwise, Armin,” Mikasa stated, twirling her water around with a small smile on her lips. Armin only rolled his eyes and sipped his drink again, and he did better to control his expression.  
Jean looked down at his own drink, twirling it with his paper straw. It was a red drink with a mint on top of it. He had requested something strong, and Levi knew his plans, so he could only hope that Levi fulfilled his wish. Jean took a sip of his drink, and he nearly gagged at the instant burn in the back of his throat. The others turned to him as he covered his mouth, eyes clenched. 

He felt a hand on his back as he was sent into a coughing fit, and he didn’t have to look to know it was Armin. God, this night was going to be harder than he thought. 

“The hell did you order, man?” Connie asked, grabbing the drink and sniffing it. He winced and pushed it back. “Smells like shit, dude.” 

Jean nodded because he was right. It smelled awful, and it tasted worse. Still, Jean needed this. Any moment, Levi would play his song. He needed some liquid luck in him right now. 

He took another sip, doing his best to not grimace like he did the first time. 

They had fallen into a simple conversation after that, conversing with each other and sipping their drinks as the night went on. Sometime in the middle of their conversation, Hange dropped off their food. Sasha all but inhaled her first wing.

“Boneless wings are better, Sasha,” Jean said, his drink nearly gone by the time Sasha was on her second wing. He could already feel the buzz in his bones, the weight behind his eyes. Whatever Levi gave him, it certainly didn’t disappoint. 

“Well, you just sound dumb now—” Sasha paused to lick off a finger. “You probably can’t even eat them right. Do you get all the meat off the bone? Do you?” Sasha asked, raising her eyebrow at Jean.

Jean rolled his eyes and laughed, loud and willingly. “I can get all the meat off the bone just fine, Sasha.” He drawled out, and there was a prolonged silence before laughter followed once more.

Eren was busy picking at Mikasa’s fries as he laughed. “You sound like a whore, dude. You spend a lot of time with meat in your mouth?” Eren asked, causing the table to laugh. Even Armin chuckled a bit, lips hidden behind his drink. 

Jean couldn’t feel it in himself to be angry, literally. He smiled and turned to Eren, shrugging his shoulders. “You’ll never know.” He said with a smirk, and he heard Armin laugh at that. His stupid, drunk heart fluttered a bit.

Eren rolled his eyes and put a fry in his mouth. “What a shame, Jean. I’ve always wanted your horse mouth on my dick.” Eren said sarcastically, earning another laugh from Armin. Even Mikasa laughed aloud at that, covering her mouth immediately as she did so. Connie and Sasha were wheezing, slapping the table and each other every so often. 

Jean was about to make a snarky comment, but the sound of a voice overhead caught his attention. He heard the first couple of notes of the song he requested, and he suddenly felt incredibly nauseous. He was seriously going to do this? 

Looking back on it now, he shouldn’t have picked such a dumb song. 

Hange came up to their table, the karaoke microphone in hand. Thursday nights were not karaoke night, but apparently, Levi was being exceptionally generous today. They smiled and set the microphone down on the table. “Think this is for Jean.” They said before walking away, probably to watch the show with Levi. 

“Jean, what’s going on?” 

Jean turned to see Armin with a confused expression, and his friends were wearing the same face. He grabbed the microphone and turned it on, grimacing at the way it caught his breath in the speakers across the small bar. Luckily Thursday’s weren’t busy, so only a few were going to witness the worst — or best thing — Jean Kirstein was ever going to do. 

Jean turned to face Armin, his grip tight on the microphone. 

_?“Lookin’ in your eyes,_

_I can see a paradise,_

_This world that I’ve found is too good to be true…”_

Armin’s mouth immediately dropped open, but nothing came out. He refused to look at his other friends because he could only imagine their dumbfounded faces. Connie had been clutching Sasha’s wrist, and Sasha had actually paused, wing in her mouth. Mikasa and Eren were watching with wide eyes, the tomatoes on Mikasa’s sandwich falling back into her basket from the burger in her hand. Eren grinned, leaning back against the wooden wall once more.

“The bastard’s actually doing it.” He said, to anyone who was listening. 

Armin’s eyes were as wide as saucers, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Jean couldn’t tell if this was off to a good start or not, but he continued to sing, because what else could he do? 

_“Standin’ here beside you,_

_Want so much to give you,_

_This love in my heart that I’m feeling for you…”_

Jean stood up, feeling the courage to at least move. He kept his gaze on Armin, the other still staring at him as if he’d grown two heads. Still, he hadn’t said to stop. 

_“Let em’ say we’re crazy,_

_I don’t care about that!_

_Put your hand in my hand baby,_

_Don’t ever look back!_

_Let the world around us,_

_Just fall apart!_

_Baby, we can make it if we’re heart to heart…”_

That’s when Armin cracked a smile, and it almost looked like disbelief. Jean smiled back, the strength of a hundred men awakening inside him. He stepped up onto a chair, then stood atop the table, feet planted to keep him sturdy. He could imagine Levi was bitching about cleaning the table after, but Jean could care less at the moment. He clutched the microphone and stared at Armin’s smiling face. 

_“And we can build this dream together,_

_Standing strong forever,_

_Nothing’s gonna stop us now!_

_And if this world runs out of lovers,_

_We’ll still have each other,_

_Nothing’s gonna stop us,_

_Nothing’s gonna stop us now…”_

Eren had rolled his eyes and brought his foot up, kicking Armin out of the booth. The blonde stumbled up, still staring up at Jean like he just hung the stars in the sky. Jean stepped down to the chair, then to the floor. He made his way to Armin, the smile on his face as bright as ever. 

_"I'm so glad I found you,_

_I'm not gonna lose you,_

_Whatever it takes,_

_I will stay here with you!_

_Take you to the good times,_

_See you through the bad times,_

_Whatever it takes,_

_Is what I'm gonna do..."_

Jean felt a hand atop of his on the microphone, and he realized that Armin had grabbed it, pulling Jean closer to him. Jean felt like he was going to pass out due to the fact that he could practically smell the lemon and vodka on Armin's breath from how close he was. Armin opened his mouth and began to sing along, which was honestly a good thing. Jean couldn't form words together right now if he tried. 

_"Let 'em say we're crazy,_

_What do they know?_

_Put your arms around me,_

_Baby, don't ever let go!_

_Let the world around us,_

_Just fall apart!_

_Baby, we can make it_

_If we're heart to heart... ___

__Neither of them was the best of the singers, and he could hear his group of friends laughing behind him. Whether they were laughing at them, or solely from the whole absurdity of the whole situation, Jean couldn't find it in himself to care. All he cared about right now was Armin's bright eyes staring up at him, his blonde hair being cast with a pink hue due to the neon light on the wall. Jean couldn't express how beautiful Armin looked at this moment. The two of them began to sing along, eyes locked on one another. Again, they were in their own world._ _

__Jean wanted to stay in this world forever._ _

_"And we can build this dream together,_

__

_Standing strong forever,_

____

_Nothing's gonna stop us now!_

____

_And if this world runs out of lovers,_

____

_We'll still have each other,_

____

_Nothing's gonna stop us,_

____

_Nothing's gonna stop us..."_

__

__Jean stared down at Armin like he was witnessing some type of miracle, and honestly? Maybe he was. There was absolutely no way Armin was looking up at him, eyes twinkling after Jean just quite literally made a fool of himself in front of countless strangers, their best friends, and Levi and Hange. The instrumental music was still playing overhead, but neither of them continued to sing. Jean lowered the microphone in front of his face, and he didn't know if it was the alcohol or the pure adrenaline coursing through his body, but he leaned forward, ducking his head down to meet Armin's lips._ _

__

__Armin was right, the drink had been sour. He could taste it on his lips as he kissed him, his hands moving to Armin's waist, microphone still in hand. He felt Armin's hands cupping his cheeks, and if Jean wasn't already drunk off alcohol, he'd be drunk off this kiss._ _

__

__"Oi, you two-"_ _

__

__Jean pulled away to see Levi with his arms crossed, staring at them with an expression of annoyance. Still, when their eyes met, Jean could see the small smirk in his eyes._ _

__

__"Don't make out in front of my customers. Take your hormones back to your dorms." Levi said, pushing past them to clean the table._ _

__

__Jean blushed at what Levi was implying, but with one look down at Armin's wet lips and flushed face, he was practically stumbling back to the table to grab his phone and wallet. His friends were still laughing, and Connie gave him a slap on the shoulder._ _

__

__"Never thought I'd see the day you grew some balls, man! Now you just gotta grow your beard." Connie said with a smile, and Sasha nodded, grabbing another wing and tearing off the meat with her teeth. She then gave him a sauced thumbs-up, cheeks full as she chewed. Mikasa was currently being handed what looked like $20 from Eren, who was grumbling under his breath. Jean raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Mikasa met his gaze and offered a smile, pocketing the money._ _

__

"Eren wouldn't stop talking about how you'd never confess, so I bet him that you would before the semester ended," Mikasa explained simply, picking up the tomato that had fallen out of her burger earlier. "$5 bonus if you kissed him after." 

__

__

__

Jean was about to make fun of Eren for the loss, but a small tug on his shirt made him turn. He was met with Armin's red face, his head nodding towards the door. Jean gave his friends one last look before allowing himself to be tugged along by Armin. It felt good to know that he was just as eager as him, that perhaps he wasn't the only one laying awake at night, his mind drifting to places that he never dared to think about in the daytime. Jean made his way to cross the street after the doors closed behind them, but Armin tugged him to the right and down the bar's backway. His feet stumbled as he followed Armin, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. 

__

__

__

"Armin?" He questioned, but his lips were instantly made busy with Armin's. He instantly let his hands grip Armin's waist, his lips moving against Armin's with a passion that he didn't know existed inside him. Despite the lemon on his tongue, there was something so... distinct about the way he tasted. Jean couldn't get enough of it. Still, Jean had to pull away, because he assumed some things had to be discussed. 

__

__

__

Jean separated their lips and a part of him died when he saw the string of saliva that connected their mouths. Armin was staring up at him with half-lidded eyes, the streetlight on the street beyond the alleyway making his blue eyes glint. Before he could get another word out, Armin was standing on his tiptoes and kissing Jean's neck. Jean let his head fall back against the brick, his eyes fluttering shut. 

__

__

__

"Do you... How far... Are we..?" Jean couldn't get out a coherent sentence if he tried. Not with the way Armin's teeth grazed his neck so delicately. 

__

__

__

"I've got a bed in my room, Armin," Jean managed out, opening his eyes to try and look at the other. "Let me take you there." 

__

__

__

Armin scoffed and pulled away, his hands finding Jean's belt. "I've got a bed in my room too, Jean," Jean stared down at the situation before him, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. "I want to do this right now, though." 

__

__

__

Jean listened to his belt clank against the cold ground, and he had half the brain to shrug off his jacket, handing it to Armin with shaky hands. Armin looked back up at him with a raised eyebrow, holding the jacket as if it were useless. Jean cleared his throat and motioned to the ground. "For, uh... for your knees." Jean explained in a strained voice. 

__

__

__

Armin paused for a brief moment before smiling, leaning forward to kiss his lips once more. Jean heard the jacket hit the ground, and then he watched the blonde hair once in front of him venture downwards. Jean closed his eyes and let his head fall back, Armin's hands moving quick to pull his blue jeans down just enough. 

If Jean had known that singing a cheesy 80s song in a shitty bar would reward him a blowjob from Armin Arlert, Jean would have done this years ago. Three years ago, to be exact. He would redo so many things if he could, but then again, maybe the build up was worth it. 

Because now, Jean knew Armin’s favorite color. He knew that Armin can’t wear mismatch socks, despite Jean insisting it isn’t a big deal. He knows that Armin sleeps with his face to the wall so the sun doesn’t blind him in the morning. He knows that Armin puts way too much cream in his coffee, and that he is absolutely awful at cooking a grilled cheese. Armin sings loudly in the shower and wears green apple shampoo, and he can parallel park like a pro. Jean could go on and on about the things that he loves so much about Armin, but he had other plans tonight. Plans that added onto the event at hand. 

When Jean felt Armin’s mouth on him, it was like someone threw ice water on his face. Jean subconsciously gripped at Armin’s hair, a small sound escaping his lips. It looked like he had no decency right now, but Jean wanted to try and stay quiet; he didn’t need Levi walking around back to throw out garbage and see what was happening. 

Still, small whimpers escaped him here and there. The best apart about this? Jean was learning new things about Armin. Things that he had been dying to know. For example, Armin Arlert could give head like it was his job. 

“Just like that, fuck...” Jean cursed, closing his eyes and letting the feeling consume him. “S’Good, Armin... It’s real good...” 

Jean felt Armin speed up, and fuck everything to all hell, Armin Arlert had a praise kink. Jean gripped the blonde’s hair at the realization, his hips threatening to stutter. When he looked down to meet wide blue eyes, Armin blinked up at him. Encouragement, almost. 

Jean swallowed heavily and shallowly began to thrust, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. “Ar— Armin... Fuck, baby...” Jean hadn’t meant to let the pet name slide out, but it had already been said, and Armin didn’t seem to mind. 

If anything, it spurred the younger on. Sooner than Jean would have liked, he felt the familiar coil in his stomach. The heat that built up so quickly, it made Jean want to sob. He continued to thrust, not knowing whether to ignore or indulge in the obscene sounds Armin was making. Thoughts to the wind, Jean focused on his own release. He would take care of Armin tonight, just like he had imagined himself doing so many times. 

Relief hit Jean like a bus on an icy road, slamming into a concrete wall. He doubled over and gripped Armin’s hair once more, pulling the other as close as possible. His body shivered, his legs shaking, his mouth agape as he breathed heavily. 

Slowly, he let go of the other beneath him, his hands falling to his sides. 

That was, without a doubt, the best head he’s ever received. 

“Armin...” 

He heard the sound of rustling, and watched as Armin tugged on his coat, the sleeves a bit too long. With his other hand, Armin wiped his lip with his thumb. Jean could cry at the sight. How could someone be so beautiful? 

Armin then began to walk, and Jean frowned in confusion. 

“Armin?” He called out, a bit worried he’d fucked up majorly. 

The boy in question turned around with a smile, walking backwards to the sidewalk once more. “I think someone told me that you had a bed in your room, correct?” Armin asked, turning back around to begin the quick walk back to their dorms. 

Jean had never pulled his pants up, tucked himself back into his underwear, then put on a belt as fast as he had in his entire life. He quickly pushed off the wall to follow Armin back, never losing sight of that blonde hair. 

Yeah, he’d follow Armin Arlert anywhere in life. Whether it be back to the dorms to shower each other in years worth of love, or to the fiery gates of Hell to confront the devil himself, Jean would follow him. 

Armin had his heart, and Jean was more than content to let the other keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
